Worth It
ft. |year = 2015 |mode = Solo |dg = |pc = Pink Light Brown (Beta) |gc = Pink Yellow (Beta)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emobPtT9VY0 |lc = Magentahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emobPtT9VY0 Rose Gold (Beta) |choreo = Elodie Murcianohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=in5FmyMGWoM |perf = Sarah Magassa |nogm = 4 |pictos = 181 }} "Worth It" by Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink is featured on Just Dance 2017. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a silver-haired woman wearing a pink-gold gladiator outfit. Her hair is long and braided. She wears a black and copper headpiece, a black patent sleeve on her left arm, a copper strapless bra and skirt, and black and pink-gold thigh-length high heel boots. She exudes a magenta aura. Background The dancer is standing on a silver platform with pink shining circles. There are two silver female statues facing each other and both holding a single double axe, with its blades curved like a pair of angel wings. The statues and railings get highlighted a hot pink. She and her platform get near the statues, with the sky turning blue, pink and purple. The axe is zoomed into, with its center and base flashing pink and its blades flashing light blue. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hands up near your head. Gold Move 2, 3: Slowly throw your arms up. Gold Move 4: Throw your hands upwards similar to Fame or It's Raining Men. This is the final move of the routine. WorthItGM1.jpg|Gold Move 1 WIGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game WorthItGM23.jpg|Gold Moves 2 and 3 WIGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 and 3 in-game WorthitGM4.jpg|Gold Move 4 WIGM3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia * In some promotional images, the dancer is seen in a different color palette.File:JD2017_E3_253689.jpg ** Also, in the coach selection menu for the song, the coach can be seen with a yellow glove.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emobPtT9VY0 *** Additionally, in the E3 announcement trailer, the coach is seen with a light blue outline instead of a brown and pink outline.https://youtu.be/aMC1yYM07ZU?t=16s *** In one image, her glove is in her left hand. * As seen in the E3 demo, the pictograms are magenta; however, in the gameplay preview, the pictogram color is light brown. * Camila Cabello is the second Cuban-American musician, after Jambo Mambo singer Antonio Diaz Lopez, to appear in the series. * This is the first routine Sarah Margassa has ever performed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJ2Q28XosVU Gallery Asquare.png Jd17-toptracks-preview-fifthharmony-worthit-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser worth it bts.png|Behind the Scenes Worthit hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Worthit hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 artwork.just-dance-2017.784x720.2016-06-14.34.png Worthit beta glove.png|Beta glove color and beta menu square Worth It Menu .png|Worth it Menu update Worthit beta glow.png|Beta glow Worthit betaandfinal pictocolor comp.png|Comparison between the final and beta pictogram colors WICSS.jpeg|Character Selection Screen worth it png1.png|extraction Videos Fifth Harmony - Worth It ft. Kid Ink Just Dance 2017 Worth It by Fifth Harmony Ft. Kid Ink - Official Track Gameplay US Just Dance 2017 - Worth It FULL gameplay References Site Navigation es:Worth It Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Sarah Magassa Category:Elodie Murciano